I Dare You
by Sable Supernova
Summary: Sirius learns that James has never experienced something that he thinks every man should know. He can't rest until James knows what it's like. M-rated. Explicit Slash. OneShot.


Written for the Weird Prompt Strikes Back, for Sirius/James.

Also written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Challenge, for Bertie Bott - Challenge: Incorporate Bertie Bott's Beans into your story

Words: 776

* * *

 **I Dare You**

"You're telling me you've _never_ had a blowjob?" Sirius asked, completely gobsmacked.

"That's not what I said!" James immediately jumped to defend himself, turning slightly red in the face.

"But that's what you meant, isn't it?" Sirius prompted.

"She just doesn't want to, okay? She thinks it's weird," James replied, poorly defending his fiance.

"She's a selfish bitch is what she is," Sirius said with a snort. "Are you not even curious?"

"Well, of course I am, but I don't need one, do I?" James turned away from his best friend and towards the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, popping one in his mouth. As much as he loved Sirius, he hated the man's lack of boundaries.

"If you say so," Sirius replied with a shake of his head that told James he wouldn't let this go.

* * *

Two months later, James had almost forgotten the awkward conversation. Sirius hadn't. In fact, he'd been trying to fix the little problem with no luck. He'd brought it up with Lily, but she'd just grown embarrassed and giggly, adamantly refusing to partake. She wouldn't even try it once, which Sirius thought was a little closed minded.

It was a Saturday night, and the brothers by all but name had a rare night off from Auror training and Order duties, and they were doing their best to enjoy it.

One bottle of Firewhiskey down, and James stuttered over a suggestion to play the Bertie Bott's Dare Game. It was a game of the Marauders' invention, of course, which worked on a similar premise to Russian Roulette. A nice flavour meant you were off the hook, while a bad taste meant you were given a dare.

Sirius jumped at the chance to relive his Hogwart's days with the old game, embracing the eternal child within himself. He went first, announcing, "Strawberry," with a grin.

James picked a green one, and Sirius was convinced it would be grass, but James instead announced that it was lime jelly.

When Sirius realised his next one was wallpaper paste - which had a rather unique salty taste - he began to think this game might not be all that fun after all.

"I dare you to eat something that isn't food," James suggested with a smug, drunken smile.

Sirius picked a leaf from Lily's Aloe Vera plant, swallowing it with something close to a straight face, considering it a silent victory over the woman he loved and hated in equal measure.

The next three turns came with the delights of roast beef, lemon sherbet and sugar, but it was James who pulled the short straw next with some sort of mammal's excrement.

Sirius thought for a moment about the dare he would give. He wasn't sure if it was drunken confidence or a subconscious desire that made his decision, or some kind of combination of the two.

"I dare you to let me give you a blowjob."

James stared at Sirius in shock, as if it was the last thing in the world he expected, and Sirius stared back, unwavering.

"What?"

Sirius shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

James gulped and said nothing, the pair of them at an impassé, neither knowing who would break first.

Sirius moved closer to James slowly, allowing his friend the opportunity to back out if things went too far. As Sirius's hand moved up his friend's thigh towards the zip of his jeans, James just watched as his breathing deepened.

Sirius began to undo the button, his eyes on James's face as James's eyes were fixed in his own lap. Sirius felt his own underwear begin to strain as he undid James's jeans, pulling them down under his hips. A bulge was beginning to form in James's underwear, spurring Sirius on.

As he took James into his mouth, he heard a sharp gasp of pleasure that made him groan, which only made James harder. Sirius knew that the whole dynamics of their friendship had just changed irrevocably; every bridge they'd ever built together crashed in the waves of their pleasure, but new and strange things were being built in their place that they'd have to learn to navigate in the sober light of day.

But they were too lost in the moment to think about that.

"Padfoot," James moaned before his release came, and Sirius's heart leapt. It meant he wasn't thinking of anyone else. It was just the two of them,

Sirius didn't stay the night. He went home alone and satisfied himself with the memories. He didn't want to know what was on James's mind when he woke up, just in case it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
